


I'll never forget you

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron dies, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Murder, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron go out for walk. but a nice peaceful walk soon turns into heartbreak, as the other ends up getting shot.





	I'll never forget you

 

 

Robert and Aaron were sat on the sofa watching re-runs of Two and a half men. 

 

 eleven minutes later the episode had finished and the credits had rolled, 

 

Robert turned to Aaron and he spoke up ''Hey do you want to go to the pub for a drink'' he said. 

 

Aaron shrugged ''Yeah sure why not?''' he said, 

 

Robert got the remote and he turned the T.V off. once he did that he stood up from the sofa, 

 

''Right, Let's get going then shall we?'' Robert said almost immediately.

 

''Yeah'' Aaron responded as he pulled himself up into a standing position, 

 

 They both put their shoes and coats on. Robert grabbed his wallet and the keys and then they walked out of the house. 

Robert locked the door and then he put the key in his pocket, 

 

Robert took Aaron's hand in his. they entwined their fingers together. then they walked up the driveway and out of the gate, 

 

And then they started to make their way up the road. 

 

Robert turned to Aaron and he spoke up, 

 

''Hey have you seen that movie that's just come out?'' Robert asked. 

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow in response, 

 

''Which one?'' he said ''There are like hundred''

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up, 

 

''Bumblebee'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron shook his head ''no i haven't'' he said ''Why have you?'' 

 

''Yeah and i thought it was amazing'' Robert said,

 

''it was that good'' Aaron said 

 

Robert nodded 

 

''Yeah If you want, i'll take you to see it'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron shrugged ''Yeah sure why not?'' he said. 

 

 The was a moment of silence. before Robert spoke up again, 

 

''You know that i love you right?'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron shook his head and laughed ''Yeah how can i not'' he said ''You tell me everyday''

 

''Yeah well... i just want you to know that i do'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron shook his head, 

 

''Your turning into a right soppy beggar'' Aaron said slight amusement in his voice  ''You know that?'' 

 

''Yeah how can i not..'' Robert said ''you tell me all the time'' 

 

''Yeah because it's true'' Aaron said, 

 

Both men laugh. 

 

  After a couple of minutes of walking they had reached the top of the road, 

 

They started to walk down Main street. but as they were walking.

a tall, thin, short dark hair male came up to them. he wore a grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket. 

and a pair of grey skinny jeans, and he looked to be in his late 20's. 

 

''Give me your money?'' The guy said. 

 

Robert shook his head ''No'' he said bluntly, ''I'm not giving you anything'' 

 

 This infuriated the guy, 

 

''I said give me your money!'' he said. 

 

 Robert let out an exasperated sigh, 

 

''And i said that i'm not giving you any'' he said angrily. 

 

But this just angered the guy even further,

 

''Alright that's it!''  he said ''I tried to warn you. but you wouldn't listen'' and with that the guy took one step forward, and

he took the gun out from under his jacket. and he aimed it straight at Aaron, 

 

''Don't make me shoot you'' he said. 

 

''Rob'' Aaron panicked. 

 

 ''It's ok'' Robert said trying his best to keep his husband calm ''He's not going to shoot you, because i'm not going to let him''  

 

 The guy huffed a laugh, 

 

''Don't think that your going to stop me, because your not'' he said.

 

the guy paused for a second and then he spoke up, 

 

''So either hand over the money, or someone is going to get hurt'' he said  ''so what's it going to be eh?'' 

 

''I'm not giving any of my money, so you can think again'' Robert said. 

 

''Alright i tried to warn you but you didn't listen do you?'' he said ''So you leave me no choice but to shoot him''

 

Robert looked over at the other guy and narrowed his eyes. so they were like slits, 

 

''Don't you fucking dare!'' he said shouted, 

 

 ''I don't care what you say, I'm not going to listen you'' he said and he took another step forward. and then he stopped, 

 

He put his finger on the trigger. and he started to push it down, 

 

Aaron flinched a little and he was panicking. 

 

''Don't you dare pull that trigger'' Robert said, 

 

The guy shrugged nonchalantly ''Mhmmm'' he said and with that 

He pulled the trigger. a bullet flew out of the gun, it went through the air. and it went into Aaron's chest, 

Aaron clutched his chest tightly with both hands. he let out a pained groan and then he fell to the ground, 

 

The guy turned on his heel and he ran off in the opposite direction. fast enough that no one would see him or catch him. 

 

''Aaron!'' Robert said running over to his husband and he sat bedside his husband. 

 

Robert carefully lifted Aaron's off of the ground and he lay his body across his his own, 

And then he carefully re-positioned Aaron so that his head was on his chest, 

 

Robert took his hand and he gently combed his fingers through Aaron's hair. the way he knew he liked it, 

 

 Suddenly a few people walked out of the pub and they stood out on the street, Paddy. Chas, and Vic being three of them, 

 

''What the hell is all the commotion?'' Chas said. 

 

''Yeah what the hell is going on out here?'' Vic said ''We all hear shouting. screaming, and then a loud bang. and we didn't know what the hell it was'' 

 

Robert took a deep breath and then he spoke up, 

 

''I-it's Aaron'' Robert said ''H-he's been shot'' 

 

 Chas raised her eyebrows and her lips were slightly parted ''What?'' she said her voice full of shock, ''Are you serious''

 

Paddy took his hand and he put it on Chas' shoulder, 

 

Robert nodded in response. 

 

''Yeah'' he said ''We were out walking and this guy came up to us, he asked us for money. we won't give him any so he shot Aaron'' 

 

Chas took her head and she put them in her hands, 

 

''Oh my god'' she said a rogue tear slipped down her cheek ''My boy, my baby boy'' 

 

Paddy took his hand off of Chas' shoulder, he wrapped it around her. And then he took her back inside, away from it all. 

 

Which just left Vic and a few other people stood out on the street, 

 

Robert started to get frustrated with everyone gawking at him and Aaron, because they weren't goddamn sideshow attraction, were they? 

 

No they were not... 

 

''Are you all just going to stand there?'' Robert said ''or is someone going to call an ambulance'' 

 

Vic Nodded in response,

 

'Yeah, yeah i will'' she said before walking off in the other direction. and calling 999, 

 

 After a couple of minutes everyone went back inside. leaving Robert to tend to Aaron, 

 

Robert focused his attention back to his husband.

 

Robert took his hand and he gently combed his fingers through Aaron's dark hair,

 

 ''It's okay'' he said as he continued to run his fingers through Aaron's hair soothingly ''You're going to be okay'' 

 

''Rob...'' Aaron said his voice sounding so weak and broken, 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said.  

 

''If... if i don't make it-'' Aaron Said weakly, but Robert cut him off, 

 

 ''No'' he said firmly ''Don't talk like that ok. you are going to make it, you are going to get through this i can assure you?'' 

 

Aaron shook his head ''No.. no i'm not'' he said feebly 'This is it, this is the end''

 

''No... no it's not'' Robert said positively ''this is not the end, it's really isn't. so stop thinking like that'' 

 

Aaron shook his his head ''Yeah well.. it's true though isn't it?'' he said weakly “I've got no chance now, so really.. this is it'' 

 

''it's not though..'' Robert said ''why won't you get that'' 

 

''Because i-it's the t-truth that's why''' Aaron said feebly, 

 

Robert sighed in response, 

 

''You have got a chance though, you really have'' he said. 

 

Aaron shook his head slowly, 

 

''No.. no i haven't'' he said pessimistically,  

 

''yes you have'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron just shook his head in response, 

 

Suddenly Aaron's eyes started to get heavy.

and they began to close, 

 

''Stay with me babe'' Robert said  ''I need you to stay with me ok'' 

 

''I... i can't'' Aaron said in between breaths ''i can't do this''

 

''Yes. yes you can'' Robert said.

 

''No... i can't'' Aaron said weakly, 

 

Suddenly  Aaron's eyes got heavy again and his eyes started to close, 

 

''Keep your eyes open for me sweetheart'' Robert said 

 

''I cant... i can't do this anymore'' Aaron said struggling to speak. as he his breathing was getting shallower, and he was getting weaker

with each passing second, 

 

''No.. no you can't leave me'' Robert said as a rogue tear slipped his cheek ''We've still got so much left to experience together'' 

 

 Aaron breathed in sharply. 

 

''Robert...'' he said pessimistically ''It's too late, it's too late that. i'm going to die, and i'm going to have to accept that. you are too'' 

 

''No!'' Robert said firmly “No i'm not giving up hope, and you shouldn't either!''

 

''It's too late for that'' Aaron said feebly ''there's n-no going back from this, this... this it'' 

 

''That's where your wrong'' Robert said ''that's where your so very wrong'' 

 

Aaron breathed in and shook his head ''no..'' he said brokenly “no i'm not'' 

 

Robert shook his head. no matter how hard he tried, there was no way he was going to convince his husband. to change his mind about this, because

 

Aaron could be really stubborn sometimes...

 

Aaron skin was a deathly shade of white. and he was getting weaker and weaker, with each passing second. 

 

in fact he was so weak, 

 

Robert didn't really know. how much longer Aaron was going to be here for, so just in case, he made every minute count. 

 

Aaron broke the silence that lingered between them, and he spoke up, 

 

''I-i-i'm tired'' Aaron said weakly. he inhaled sharply and then he continued ''I-i'm so so tired'' 

 

''No don't go'' Robert said 'I just need you to hold on a little longer, can you do that for me? 

 

 Aaron shook his head I can't do this... i can't do this-'' he Said sounding so broken and feeble, Aaron paused for a second and then he said ''Anymore...'' 

 

 Aaron was finding it hard to breath. and his breathing was becoming rather laboured and shallow, as his lungs were shutting down, 

 

Suddenly Aaron's eyes got heavy and then they closed. his body went limp, and his head lolled to the side. 

 

''Aaron!'' Robert said cried, 

 

''Aaron wake up!'' Robert pleaded desperately, 

 

But Robert knew that he was already gone, 

 

Robert placed a kiss to his forehead and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

''I love you babe'' Robert said as tears ran down his cheeks ''I always have. and i always will, and don't you ever forget that ok. 

because i know that wherever i go or whatever i do, i know that you'll always be there with me. looking down on me from above'' 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
